


【露普】我杀了我的爱人

by LucienY



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, 角色死亡 炮友关系
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 17:21:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17104871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucienY/pseuds/LucienY
Summary: “我杀了我的爱人。就刚刚。”





	【露普】我杀了我的爱人

10.

“我杀了我的爱人。就刚刚。”

09.

这一切都来的太突然了，突然的当事人根本来不及反应。重物落地，铁锈味扑鼻，地板上湿哒哒的温热液体，当基尔伯特反应过来时，一切都晚了。  
他的左手还握着水果刀，那本该用来削苹果的器具现在却沾了些不属于苹果的红色液体。

哐当——

基尔伯特丢掉了刀，他瘫坐在地上，用双膝跪地的方式缓缓移向液体涌出之地。他张着嘴，却发不出任何一个音节，原本应该非常简单好念的名字此刻就像禁咒般。  
他说不出话来，他的脑子一片空白。

门外响起敲门声，基尔伯特顿时浑身颤抖，他嘴唇发白，捏紧拳头才逼得自己发出一声：“谁？”  
“打扰了，我是楼下的住户，你们没事吧，我听到有什么摔在地上。”  
“没事，什么都没有。抱歉吵到你了。”  
“哦，没事，你们没事就好。”

门外的邻居走了，基尔伯特的理智也暂时回归。他站起身脱掉衣服把那些沾满污渍的衣物一股脑扔进了洗衣机。  
他用抹布吸干地上的血迹，看着原本雪白的布料染红，甚至发黑。  
做完这些，他换了身干净的衣服坐回沙发。在思考片刻后拨通了电话。

08.

厨房里的水声不断，基尔伯特将昨天从超市里买来的特价苹果放进水槽里清洗。他穿着伊凡的衬衣，过长的袖子没有挽起，从水龙头里飞泻下来的自来水打湿了衬衫袖子，但基尔伯特并没有在意这些。  
“袖子湿了。”身后贴上一具温热的身体，伊凡甜腻的声音在基尔伯特耳后响起，这不免让他有些反感。不管是上床，不管是吵架。伊凡永远都是那个声音，像个没有变过声的学生，他的声音清脆柔和，这种嗓音像是浸过蜂蜜，甜的人迷了心窍。  
基尔伯特垂下眼。他将清洗完成的苹果放进果盆塞给了伊凡。  
“你应该更喜欢它湿的时候。”  
伊凡没有回答，他只是耸耸肩捧着果盆拐出了厨房。基尔伯特刚抬脚又像是想起什么似的扭头将水果刀拿在了手里。  
“你是不是有什么话想和我说？”  
基尔伯特出厨房时听见伊凡这么说，放在平时，他可能直接发出轻笑，接着上前吻住他的唇随后两人滚作一团，无所顾忌的做爱。  
“嗯。”他听见自己这样说到，“我觉得我们时候结束这种关系了。”  
“呵，哪种关系？”伊凡转过身子，他脸上挂着嘲讽的笑，“同学？好朋友？炮友？”  
基尔伯特没有说话，他只是走到伊凡身边，拿起一个苹果开始削皮。  
“所以你到底是什么意思？你想结束什么关系？玩腻了？还是觉得自己终于遇到真爱了？回过头带着新交的女朋友说介绍一下，这是我最好的朋友？”  
“闭嘴！”基尔伯特打断伊凡的话，苹果皮在中途断裂，掉在地上。  
“为什么？我凭什么闭嘴？我有说错什么？”  
“我让你闭嘴！”基尔伯特将苹果扔在地上，接着他捏紧水果刀扑向伊凡，“我让你闭嘴啊！”

07.

结束一段性爱后，伊凡早早躺了下来。而基尔伯特没有，他坐在窗边的躺椅上，点燃了一根万宝路。  
手机屏幕亮起，写着弟弟名字的短信挤满了整张屏幕，像是给锁屏桌面打上马赛克般。

“哥哥你什么时候回来？”  
“你的事我听弗朗说了你到底在搞什么！”  
“哥哥你不能像个小孩子一样幼稚！这是不道德的！”  
……  
最后一点星火随着烟灰落地也消失在昏暗的环境中。  
基尔伯特翻转手机，上面显示着弟弟刚刚发送来的消息。就在一分钟前。  
“他爱你吗？”

好问题。

基尔伯特扯了扯嘴角，他敲击了几下键盘。发送出这么多天里唯一一天消息。

“NO.”

06.

图书馆里里除了翻书以及写字的沙沙声外，听不到一点声音。当然忽略掉外文史学这个冷门书架背后压抑的喘息声的话。  
基尔伯特的双手被压在书架上，为了保持平衡，他不得不放低腰身，迎合身后人的冲撞。  
“轻……轻点……疼。”基尔伯特小声请求着，快感大于痛感，但每一次冲撞都会让他的手擦过书架隔层，难受的很。  
伊凡像是没听见一样，又狠狠撞了一下。基尔伯特一个没控制住，将一本书直接抽了出来砸在地上。  
基尔伯特听见了脚步声，他慌乱的推着伊凡希望他能把自己的玩意抽出去。  
“再等等。”

基尔伯特闭上眼，他的呼吸越来越混乱。直到对方射在自己体内。  
“怎么了？”图书管理员走过来询问，伊凡用身子挡住基尔伯特，把地上的书捡起，带着抱歉的口气回复说到：“不小心把书掉在地上了。”  
图书管理员推了推她的眼镜，没多说什么，只是警告伊凡爱护好书，不要发出大动静影响别人。  
“听见了吗？不要发出大动静，基尔。”  
基尔伯特瞪了伊凡一眼，他平复了一下呼吸。整理起自己的衣服。  
“谁让你在这种时候突然发情了！”他低吼着，系好皮带又踢了伊凡一脚，“本大爷走了！”  
“明天见咯。”伊凡笑着对基尔伯特招招手，“我请客。”  
“当然要你请客了！”

05.

学校旁的咖啡店里，基尔伯特与伊凡.布拉金斯基面对面坐着。基尔伯特约了他好几次，这次总算把这个忙人约出来。  
“基尔你有事吗？”伊凡有些不解，“没有事的话我还要回去写论文。”  
“有有有！当然有！”他一把拉住伊凡，然后红着脸说道，“那个！我喜欢你……”  
伊凡的表情变得有些难以置信，他摆摆手，惊慌失措的像个情窦初开的小学生。  
“基尔……你不要开玩笑了……我有女朋友啊……”  
基尔伯特的表情变得有些尴尬，当然同样尴尬的还有伊凡。  
两个窘迫的人面对面坐着，一言不发。

“那炮友呢？”  
这句话不知道是谁先说出来的，但是莫名其妙的，他们都接受了。  
就像恋爱是种禁锢，而约炮只是正常的社交。

04.

基尔伯特发现自己好像喜欢上了那个隔壁系的学生，他满脑子都是对方的影子，即使和好友出去聚会，基尔伯特也总是想起他。  
弗朗西斯嘲笑基尔伯特，他说换成自己，现在早就得手了。  
基尔伯特瞪了眼弗朗西斯。他不像法国人那么风流，他不可能把骚话若无其事的说给一个刚认识的朋友听，即使那个朋友对自己非常好。  
“欸，那个是不是你说的人？”弗朗西斯指了指基尔伯特的身后，他转头顺势看过去。  
淡金的头发，靛紫的眼眸，脸上带着温和的笑容。  
如果忽略他身边的女性的话。

“看起来他有女朋友咯，基尔你可没机会啦。”弗朗西斯遗憾的摇摇头。

“怎么会没机会？”基尔伯特扬了扬嘴角，对着他的好友这样说道。

“你等着吧。”

03.

基尔伯特是在去上课的路上遇见他的。当时自己赶着去听基础化学，结果没注意路撞上了迎面而来的人。  
他们双双摔倒在地，而基尔伯特因为赶时间，只是匆匆说了句对不起。  
直到到教室他才发现自己的书拿错了。应该是两人撞在一起时发生的意外，他的基础化学书变成了金融课本。  
那节课他不知道自己是怎么听完的，总之打铃后他第一个冲出教室，结果在教室门口遇见了早上碰见的那个人。  
他手里是基尔伯特的基础化学书。  
“我们俩拿错书了，这个给你，下次要小心点哦。”青年的嗓音甜腻，就像浸泡过蜂蜜一样。  
青年有一头淡金头发，拥有罕见的靛紫瞳色，身材高大，却声音温柔。  
基尔伯特在那一瞬间，突然觉得自己可能生病了。

还是无药可救的那种。

02.

“今天是本大爷开学第一天。哥伦比亚大学真的好大！阿西你能想象吗，比你的高中大了不止一倍！我在去的路上交了两个新朋友。他们和我是一个专业的。我已经开始期待我的大学生活了！不要太想我！你的哥哥。”  
“基尔伯特”

 

01.

“你好，这里是911报警平台，请问需要什么帮助？”  
“你好……我杀了我的爱人，就在刚才。”


End file.
